ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of ROBLOX: The Movie characters
Here is a list of the characters from the 2020 animated film, ROBLOX: The Movie. This will also talk about the characters from its sequel, ROBLOX: The Movie 2: J.U.L.I.E.N.'s Revenge, its upcoming spin-off prequel film, it's sequel TV Show and its spin-off prequel show. List Main Characters * Jake (voiced by Oscar Issac) - A lonely ROBLOXian who lived In ROBLOXIA his whole life and was always being hated by ROBLOXians and The Students of ROBLOXIA High School. He is also the main protagonist of the first film, and the second film. He will not appear in the spin-off prequel film though. * Melvin (voiced by Chris Evans) - A playful ROBLOXian who was always ready to have fun, and is also very smart with portals, and science! He is Jesse's brother, and one of the two main deteuragonists of the first film and the second film. * Jesse (voiced by Jessica Chastain) - A girl ROBLOXian who has determined and ready for long journeys. She is also one of the two main deteuragonists of the first film and the second film. She is Melvin's sister. * Chad (voiced by Mark Ruffalo) - A ROBLOXian who is brothers with Omar. He likes to be outside, take fresh air, and loves doing adventures. He is one of the five main tritagonists of the first and second films, and it has been confirmed that he will be the main protagonist of its Spin-Off Prequel Film. * Omar (voiced by Ed Helms (only when he speaks words)) - A ROBLOXian born with autism, but that doesn't mean he can't go on advenrues! He was always eager to go on adventures. He is brothers with Chad, and one of the five tritagonists of the first and second film. It is also confirmed he will re-appear in its Spin-Off Prequel Film as the main deteuragonist. * Sean (voiced by Bill Hadar) - A ROBLOXian who is the big cousin of Chad and Omar and big brother of Laith. He was always ready to fight criminals. He is also one of the five main tritagonists of the first and second film. He is confirmed to reappear in its Spin-Off Prequel Film as one of the two main tritagonists. * Laith (voiced by Ben Schwartz) - A ROBLOXian who thinks that he is better than most people, but ends up failing. So he then joined the team to stop 1x1x1x1 to prove people that he can actually have skills. He is one of the five main tritagonists of the first and second film. He is confirmed to reappear in its Spin-Off Prequel Film as one of the two main tritagonists. * Builderman/David Baszucki (voiced by Ben Affleck) - A god of the ROBLOX Universe and making sure everything is safe. He later died while trying to ban 1x1x1x1 and Donny and his soul was put in a new outfit and he is now called david baszucki. He is one of the five main tritagonists of the first and second films. Allies Coming soon! Villains * 1x1x1x1 (voiced by Mark Wahlberg) - The main antagonist in the first film. He was also a former god of the ROBLOX Universe. * Donny (voiced by Steve Carell) - A ROBLOXian who likes to cheer up Jake if he feels negative about the 1x1x1x1 battle on the journey to go back to ROBLOXIA. He then later betrays Jake and the others and starts teaming up with 1x1x1x1. But then he got banned with 1x1x1x1 after they both fail the battle. He is also a major protagonist turned secondary antagonist of the first film. * J.U.L.I.E.N. (voiced by TBA) - A robot who was deactivated for years, but gets accidently activated by a scientist. He is the main antagonist of the second film. * TBA (voiced by TBA) - Confirmed to appear in the Spin-Off Prequel Film, but no information is available as of now. Category:Character List Category:ROBLOX: The Movie Category:Jadhostgamer072's Ideas Category:ROBLOX